


The Power Within

by Igetstuckonshowsforagoodminute



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, F/M, Ice Powers, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igetstuckonshowsforagoodminute/pseuds/Igetstuckonshowsforagoodminute
Summary: In a world where the unthinkable is thinkable, a girl must figure out how to use her new gift for good. (sorry bad with summaries, basically a girl gets powers then joins others with powers)
Kudos: 1





	The Power Within

The Power Within

In a world where the unthinkable is thinkable, a girl must figure out how to use her new gift for good. 

Name: Gender: Occupation: Powers:  
Cassidy Moore: Female: writer for the NYPD : Ice  
Daniel Richardson: Male: unemployed: Strength  
Mark Strizer: Male: Owns company/SSI: none  
Jamie Davis: Male: employee at SSI: mind reading  
Nick Henderson: Male: bodyguard for Strizer: Fire 

Description:  
Cassidy: Light Brown Hair-Blue eyes-sweet but could kill a bitch-smart-25  
Daniel: Brown Hair-Green eyes-understanding-caring-28  
Mark: Salt and Pepper Hair- blue eyes-smart-confident-mentor-52  
Jamie: Blond Hair- brown eyes-smart-Book worm-romantic-26  
Nick: Dark Brown Hair-brown eyes-dickhead-lady’s man-tough-28


End file.
